I Love Halloween
by blackiecatty
Summary: Halloween and Naruto is going as a fox…of course. But he’s been being kissed by a mysterious girl in a wolf costume…who is she?


**I Love Halloween**

**Summary: It's Halloween and Naruto is going as a fox…of course. But he's been being kissed by a mysterious girl in a wolf costume…who is she?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"It's Halloween!" yelled our little blond hero, throwing himself out of his messy bed. 

Young Naruto was 18 and a Jounin…but he still loved Halloween. Tsunade made it a mission that everyone had to wear their Halloween costumes all day and Naruto was ecstatic. He took a red ribbon and tied his long hair into a really messy ponytail. He dived into his closet and threw off the orange sweats and navy shirt. He placed the orange sweats with; you guessed it, more orange sweats. Except these sweats were pure orange with dabs of red here and there. He threw on a tight orange shirt with the same irregular red pattern going along it. He threw on some close toed orange-red shoes that seem to have talons coming out of the toes and gloves that had claws. His sweats had a long, furry, red tail dangling from behind. He chuckled before grabbing a fox ANBU mask that covered his hair and face completely. Naruto Uzumaki, Kyuubi container, 9-tailed Demon of Konoha…was going as a fox for Halloween.

"Ha! Bet they won't see this coming! Ha!" Naruto chuckled, glancing at the mirror. "God I love Halloween!" 

He grinned at his reflection and trotted out the door, even forgetting to eat his ramen breakfast. Instantly he bumped into someone else, someone smaller. He glanced up from inside his mask and blinked in surprise. In front of him was an ANBU member. She was wearing the traditional tight black clothing which, Naruto blushed, amplified her curves a bit. Her long indigo hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a wolf mask. Her mask wasn't the normal mask for it stopped above her nose and mouth. She had tight, black, fingerless gloves equipped with claws just like Naruto's. He stared at her pale lavender eyes, a flicker or recognition sounded in his head but he couldn't remember where he had seen them, and she stared back into his eyes. She chuckled a bit at his costume. 

"Who are you? What are you doing in front of my house?" asked Naruto, that recognition tickling the back of his head like an annoying bug. 

She didn't answer, just stepped forward, pulled off Naruto's mask, and kissed his lips softly. Naruto stared, so surprised her couldn't move. She smiled big, her eyes closing with the force of it, turned, and ran. The graceful way she ran surprised him. She was like a deer…not running fast but quickly taking distance. The little flag got bigger but he still couldn't remember the strange girl that took his first real kiss-Sasuke _so_ didn't count. Naruto instantly pulled his mask back on and ran to Ichiraku's, where he was to meet his best friends, Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru. When he got there, he almost forgot why he was so freaked out. 

Gaara had obviously had Naruto's same idea for the Sand ninja had a long, thick, black and gray striped tail hanging from his black pants. He had a black shirt, black closed shoes and gray makeup all over his face, except for his eyes which were covered in even more eyeliner. His red hair was dyed temporarily black and he had two cute gray ears sticking out of the black fuzz. Shikamaru was…different. He had on a blue spandex outfit with a giant red S in the center. He had on a long, red cape tied at his throat and his black hair was slicked back in the most perfect manner. He had on tight, blue boots that amplified his small feet. Neji was the one that almost made Naruto fall over. He had on big white slippers, white pants with a big cotton ball on the back, and a white turtle neck on. His brown hair was tucked into the turtle neck, giving the impression it was shorter than the back of his thighs. Perched quite comfortably on his head were two, big, soft white bunny ears. Neji's white eyes glared at him in a way that said say-anything-and-I-kill-you. Naruto shook his head and slid into the booth beside Gaara, their tails swishing together. 

"Guys…" Naruto said slowly. "I need to get one thing straight before I say my news. Gaara you're a…"

"Raccoon" replied Gaara with a smirk. "And you're a fox, Naruto?" 

Naruto nodded and glanced at Shikamaru. The genius shrugged. "I'm SuperShika" 

Naruto nodded again and turned to Neji, who sighed. "I lost a bet to Hanabi and her favorite animal is a rabbit" he grunted. "What's your news?"

"Oh! Oh!" Naruto screamed jumping up and down. Gaara stuck his pinky in his ear closest to Naruto and his eyes crossed in pain. "Some strange girl in an ANBU wolf mask kissed me!"

"Yeah right" chuckled Gaara. 

"Sure she did Naruto, and you know what else? The tooth fairy exists" said a sarcastic Neji. 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid" said SuperShika with a yawn. 

"Now, now Naruto you shouldn't kiss and tell" purred a voice from across the room. 

Blue, gray-green, black and white eyes flew up to the bar where a girl sat, lounging against the bar and staring at them. She had an empty glass in her hand which she put down. She walked up to Naruto, took off his mask again and kissed him again, the second time that day. Everyone gapped except Naruto who smirked a bit. The girl saluted and smiled before disappearing in a poof. Everyone was silent for a moment, just staring where the girl had just disappeared from. 

"That was odd…" said SuperShika.

"Very odd…" agreed Gaara-coon 

"Wasn't….wasn't Hinata a wolf ANBU this Halloween" said Neji Rabbit slowly but Naruto had already disappeared again. 

Naruto threw himself into the Yamanaka Flower Shop, the known meeting place of the Konoha girls. Just as he thought, the girls were littered around with the flowers.

Sakura had several pink ribbons sticking out at several different directions on her head. She had on a green dress and green shoes. The dress had long, thick, green flaps sticking out here and there, giving her the impression of being a giant walking flower. Ino had on a kimono that cut off on her thigh in the front, but kept going in the back. She had on sandals that pushed her up a bit and make up that made her eyes seem suggestive and her mouth more kissable. The dress dipped dangerously low at her chest but the girl made it clear who she was: a sad Geisha. Tenten had on white pants with black spot and a matching shirt. She had on a fluffy little black tail and white and black make up on her face. Her buns were spray painted white and black, making her a panda. Hinata sat on the ground beside the lavenders, twisting on around in her fingers. She had on a tight black outfit with fingerless black gloves. He couldn't tell what she was supposed to be for her mask was on her lap but she did have a gray tail.

All eyes flickered to Naruto as he ran in and Flower Sakura jumped to her feet. "Naruto what are you doing here?" she yelled. 

Hinata made a chuckling sound and crouched onto her feet, as if she was red to jump to her feet and run at any minute. Naruto's eyes went right over her. There was no way Hinata would be so bold as to do that. Ino would do it if she didn't hate him so much. Sakura refused to look at anyone except for Gaara. Tenten may do it to freak him out but she was like his big sister. 

"Girls" Naruto yelled, ignoring Sakura's question and went straight to his own. "Some girl in a wolf's outfit is going around kissing me!" 

Green, gray-green, sapphire and brown eyes flew to Hinata who burst out laughing. She rolled around on the floor for a moment, shaking with the force of her laughter. She got to her feet, wiping tears from her eyes and smiled big at Naruto, the force of her smile closing her eyes. She ran by Naruto and pressed on her mask, which stopped above the nose and mouth. Everyone stared after her silently. 

"That was weird" said Naru-fox.

"Perhaps you should go see Tsunade, little bro" said Panda-ten slowly. 

Naruto nodded and flew out of the shop, running towards Hokage tower. He ran by meeting several glares at his foxy outfit but didn't mind. He passed pigs, Sand ninja, 3 Kakashi, 6 Minato, 1 Naruto and a handful of cats. He burst into Tsunade's office and ran into Shizune. He smiled softly. Of course the girl was wearing the safest possible outfit. With a long black wig on and pale green make up on her face she dressed up as a witch. She had a little wand, a tall, pointed hat, a black dress and a Ton-Ton who was disguised as a fat black cat. Tsunade had on her full Hokage wear choosing to be Hokage for Halloween. Naruto glared at her. 

"That is so cheating…" he mumbled. 

"Hello Naruto!" greeted Shizune with a smile, tapping his forehead with her wand. 

"Naruto you idiot, I'm having a talk with someone!" growled the Hokage, pointing to one of the chairs. 

There lounged the mistress wolf that had been stealing his kisses all day. She smiled at him and waved. The girl stood up and bowed to Tsunade. 

"No I'm done here Lady Tsunade. Thank you very much" she smiled. 

She trotted up to Naruto, pulled off his mask and kissed him. This time he jotted down what might help him remember who she was. Long, indigo hair, pale lavender eyes, the scent of lavenders, soft lips, black outfit, soft lips, small girl in general, and soft lips. Naruto blushed. He was starting to grow addicted to these mysterious kisses…to the wolf's kisses. She laughed again and ran out. Naruto cursed and followed her. Tsunade laughed and Shizune smiled, mumbling something about young love. Naruto flew after her but she was fast and he easily lost her. Naruto cursed again but he had a plan. He made a shadow clone and sat him down in the Konoha Park before hiding in a nearby bush. After a few minutes the wolf was there again. She smiled softly and crouched in front of Naruto's clone, she pulled of his mask…and screamed when he disappeared in a poof. The real Naruto instantly jumped from the bushes and tackled the wolf girl to the ground, holding her by her shoulders. She stared at him in surprise, not bothering fighting him. Naruto chuckled. 

"You gonna tell me who you are?" he asked, pressing one hand to the center of her collarbone and the other reaching her mask. 

The girl sighed and shrugged. "You're going to find out in a moment anyways, Naruto-kun."

Naruto shrugged and pulled off her mask…and blinked. Gentle features, big pale eyes, porcelain skin, and flowing curved eyebrows met his eyes.

"Hinata?" he asked, surprised. 

Hinata blushed, obviously not as brave without her mask. "H-hi Naruto-kun" she squeaked. 

Naruto smiled. Here he was…alone in the park with a beautiful girl. Naruto settled on top of her, making her turn redder. He put an elbow on either side of her head and got real close to her face. 

"Hey Hinata…? I think you owe me a k-"Naruto started but was cut off as Hinata pressed her lips against his. 

She tried pulling away but Naruto pushed her head into the ground, forcing the kiss to go on longer. 

'_God I love Halloween…_' thought Naruto, falling repeatedly in love with the girl in his arms. 

**Guys I'm sorry but I've got some writer's block on Of Hearts and Scars. I'm almost over it so give me a moment! It's coming along! Thanks for waiting!**

_**Blackiecatty**_


End file.
